Assasin's Creed- At the Shadows' Edge
by AnonymousDragonX
Summary: Leah has always been a shy, awkward girl. But if there's one thing she loves to do, it's play Assassin's Creed. She soon discovers that Assassin's Creed is real, and along with that, there's the evil truth about her past, lurking at the shadow's edge... Ready to strike when it's least unexpected.
1. Prologue

It was just a fine late Sunday afternoon; Will and Leah walked down the street back to their dorm. Will was a couple inches taller than Leah. He had emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sun, with tousled brown hair a couple inches long. Will had a naturally tan complexion, although he didn't go in the sun a lot. Leah, on the other hand, was adopted by Americans, she was originally born in China. She had long straight black flowy hair. Almost copying her dark hair, her eyes were a very dark brown. Rarely did they ever have light in them, it was almost seemed like she was a zombie. She always wore this long black scarf around her neck that draped down all the way to her knees.

"Anything new?" asked Will cutting the silence between them.

"Yeah, I got the new assassin's creed game. It isn't much since you already know I get these discounts from Ubisoft." Leah sighed.

"I'm still jealous, you're sponsored by Ubisoft. I'm sponsored by Windows, but not Ubisoft. And you know I love to play video games, especially Assassin's creed." complained Will.

"You can come over and play it with me on the Playstation. I got no homework today, finished it all yesterday." offered Leah, being the good friend she is.

"First time you ever did finish all your homework. You got a lot of crap to do, since you're trying to learn computer programming and gaming programming all at the same time." commented Will, flipping up his hood.

"You really should stop looking so dark and mysterious. You're a really nice and funny guy underneath that hood." said Leah noticing Will had flipped up his hood.

"At least I don't carry around a hunting knife and wear that scarf everywhere I go." Will mocked back.

"Hey! At least I can protect myself if needed." Leah spat back.

"Hm. Point taken." Will sighed.

"Well you coming over or not?" Leah asked to the quiet anti-social Will who always found a flaw to whatever Leah did.

"Yeah I will. Are we going now?" asked Will.

"Sure, whatever suits you." Leah answered.

After that none of them said a word to each other, this would usually be very awkward for other people but Leah and Will have always loved silence. This was actually quite preferred it in the strange friendship they had.

They walked down a few more blocks, completely absorbed into the silence, till they reached the student dorms.

" 'Kay I'm going to stop by my room on the way to yours to get something." said Will.

Leah nodded, then Will swiftly walked through the doorway and quickly went back into his room. Leah followed from behind. They reached his room in a few moments.

"Do you want me to wait out here or come in?" asked Leah.

Will stuck his key into the lock on the door and opened it, he left the door opened there for a few moments then he finally answered,

"Sure, I don't mind."

Will walked in followed along by Leah.

"No wonder why people keep asking if we are dating, not many boys just let girls into their room so easily." noticed Leah.

"Meh, I don't really care. As long as I've known you long enough and trust you." said Will and began to dig around in his gaming bin on his shelf, "Here it is, now let's go." he pulled out his own Playstation remote.

Leah nodded then left the room. Will grabbed another hoodie and switched into it before he left for Leah's room. Will walked down a flight of stairs and knocked on the first door to the right.

"I'm coming in Leah," Will said.

"Okay." Leah answered.

Will walked in; Leah had already started the Playstation and booted the game up already.

"Ready? It's assassin's creed Unity, so I call the one with the sword. Also can you turn the light off so it's a better experience for the both of us?" asked Leah the second Will walked in.

"Sure." he replied normally.

Will flipped the switch and the lights of the room turned off. The light of the television illuminated the dark room. This would have been awkward for a normal friend, boy girl, relationship but then again, Leah and Will's friendship is different.

They mashed at buttons and played for a few hours till Leah suddenly said,

"I gotta do something, be right back."

"Sure." Will approved.

Leah hurried over to her computer and began doing this crazy thing with a system.

"What are you doing?" asked Will out of the blue from behind.

"God! You scared me!" yelped Leah and turned around to face Will, "Well I've found this military base system section where it hold all this information I suspect as the Templars and the Assassins. I've been hacking in this system since I started college." then she returned to the computer.

"All right then, I'll go play some single player while I wait for you to finish up doing whatever you're doing." said Will.

Again the room was drowned by silence, only sounds of clicking from Leah and the clicking of buttons from Will.

"Hey Will! Come over here! Let me show you something." Leah called out to the dark figure hidden slightly by the shadow but illuminated by the screen.

"Coming." he muttered and walked in a slow pace to where Leah was.

"I hacked into the military system. Look at this, according to the latest military base update on this page, there was this strange murder of 5 men who were all working in the same company. This currently is not out in public for unknown reasons." Leah said squirming.

"And your point is?" Will sighed lightly.

But Will already knew the reason, there was only one thing in the world that would make Leah this worked up.

"Just wait, there's more. The deaths of these 5 people were either shot in the head, an instant death, or their throats were slit open. Plus there's this one scene where one of the murders were caught on camera." said Leah.

She did some crazy thing with the computer, clicking buttons, using different windows. Then finally a video popped up in the screen.

"Here it is." Leah slowly breathed out.

She clicked the play button in the middle of the screen to start the video.

Will peered over Leah. They watched the footage; both holding their breaths unintentionally. They watched as a hooded figure wearing a white robe jumped down from a building into an alleyway. It was nighttime in the video, and they watched the video using the night-vision on the surveillance camera.

The hooded figure had his cowl over his face, stopping after his eyes. He had an assortment of weapons and armor all over his figure, and he walked with a silent grace. The hooded man climbed up the building quickly, and Leah soon realized why. Since the video had started, Will had been raising his eyebrow. He looked amused, as if he knew the assassin. Another man entered the alleyway, and he did a serious of knocks against the brick buildings. A window opened, and a second man, not counting the hooded man, crept out. They exchanged some words, and the first man passed something to the second, and that's when the hooded figure struck. Quickly and silently, he jumped down just as gracefully- if not more- than before. He ran at the two men, and hidden blades leapt out of beautiful hidden sheaths at his wrists. The two men fell to the ground, throats slit. The footage ended with a crackle.

Will was watching the beautiful craftsmanship on the contraption of the hidden blades, but that wasn't what really caught his keen emerald green eyes. Nobody would be able to tell, but Will had something like satisfaction in his eyes. Like something had just been proved...

"They're real." said Will plainly, although there was something strange about the way he stated it.

"Yeah, they're real. Assassin's creed is real." said Leah shaken, although she didn't notice the strange tone in Will's voice.


	2. Chapter 1

Will and Leah were discussing the video they watched at lunch.

"So do you think there's more assassins than just that one?" Leah asked.

Will jerked upright. "Of course," there was no hesitation in his voice. Leah looked curiously at Will.

"Why?"

Will sighed, and explained some more. "Assassin's Creed games have many different ones, but they're all assassins listening or following the Creed's orders. There are many different games with different assassins, so we can only assume that there are more than one." Leah nodded, accepting the answer.

They continued on talking.

"What's wrong Will?" questioned Leah suddenly, at Will. He didn't seemed to be paying attention, and he seemed more serious, and cold all of a sudden.

"Nothing," said Will breezily, gaining back some of his usual attitude. "Just thinking." Leah accepted his answer.

"Oh my god!" squealed a popular girl at one of the tables near them. She turned to her friend, and said, "Will and Leah should like, totally just like, get together!"

"Like totally!" exclaimed the other girl. They stole a glance at Will and Leah, who had stopped talking, in fear of eavesdroppers. There was no response from Will or Leah however. Although Will did glance at Leah with an unknown emotion in his eyes. Leah started eating her food, and Will follow in suit, noting that Leah didn't seem in the mood to talk.

After lunch, they walked slowly, dreading their next class. The next class they had was French, and the professor who taught it was Professor Benard. Professor Benard was about average height, taller than Leah. He had brown hair, that was very thick and luxurious. His eyes were gray and intelligent, albeit they looked boring too.

Will had zoned out once class started. He noticed Leah paying attention, and he had to congratulate her on that. French, in his opinion, was interesting, just with a different professor. That was because Professor Benard had this flat, monotone voice. Will sometimes did pay attention, but today was not one of those days.

Will stared, his eyes unfocused. He didn't worry about being called on, because he'd never been called on. "-what did I just say in French William Thomson?" Will jerked upright.

"Uh," was his intelligent response. Leah snickered at Will, across the room. Will glared playfully in her direction, and Leah stuck her tongue out in response. "William!" Professor Benard said, determined to prove that Will hadn't been paying attention.

"Uh, you said 'what did I just say?'" Will stated, hesitating a little. Professor Benard's serious facade broke a little.

"Hm? Oh, uh... I suppose you are correct," Professor Benard said, in a flustered tone. The class snickered quietly. Will gazed at Leah slowly, before snapping back to the front, oblivious to the micro smile on Leah's face, and the small pink tinge.

Professor Benard passed out worksheets. "Everyone, here's your worksheet. You can work with a partner now, and any unfinished work is homework."

Will turned to Leah instantly. One of the boys behind Will shouted, "Just kiss already, ya lovebirds." The room was quiet, almost as if they actually expected them to kiss instantly. Will turned around, and gave a death stare to the boy. The boy, Clo, shivered slightly, his blue eyes paling at the death stare. Clo shut up instantly.

A girl in front of them whispered in a stage-whisper, "They should kiss though, I mean, just look at the way they stare at each other!"

Leah glared a hole in the back of the girl's head. Yet, she felt her cheeks heat up a little. Will and Leah continued working in silence for a little longer, before the intercom crackled to life.

The voice speaking was very panicky. "This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! There is an intruder in the school! Lockdown immediately! Lockdown-" Abruptly, the voice ended. There was a small rustling sound, and there was a light thud. Silence.

Everyone was frozen in shock for a minute or two, and then chaos reigned over the room. Even the professor had a panicky look over his face.

Will didn't. He had a knowing expression, and he muttered very, very quietly, that you couldn't possibly hear him with all the shouting going on, "Dang you Blake and your dramatics..."

Finally, Professor Benard took action. "QUIET!" he shouted, effectively shutting everybody up. "Everyone into the corner now!" People shoved other people, and knocked over chairs in their haste to the corner. Professor Benard closed the lights and locked the door before he joined them. There were no whispers as everyone was too afraid.

A few moments later, there was a rattle from the doorknob, and then a mini scraping sound. A few seconds later, the doorknob turned. The door opened, but it was hard too tell.

Nobody could see anything in the dark, so they didn't see the assassins come in. Students fell to the ground with a thump. The entire room's population fell to two, because only Leah and Will hadn't been knocked out. Leah cautiously took out her knife. "Who ever is there, I'm armed!" she said, shakily. Her knife hand however, was steady. Leah pointed her knife around, and all at once, a dark figure suddenly appeared, moving forward and knocking her knife away with brute force.

"I wouldn't do that Leah Brooks." the person said, their voice harsh and low. "Will, you're coming too." With those words, the person grabbed her roughly, and dragged her along.

"Wait," Leah exclaimed, stopping. "What about our classmates?"

"They're knocked out," the person explained. Behind her, Will was following. "Now stop stopping!" the person hissed venomously, and then Leah felt the cold blade of a knife. "Or else." Leah couldn't see Will, but she hoped he was worried. Leah nodded fearfully, afraid. She did notice, that Will did not have the same treatment as her.

They left the classroom into the corridors which were more bright. Only then, was Leah able to identify the people.

The first one was about Will's height, and the second one was a little taller than Leah.

They both wore white assassin robes. Leah also thought she saw gauntlets... She turned around to look at Will, noting he had his hood up again. She realized with a startlingly clarification that Will looked like one of them.

"Follow us," ordered the taller assassin. Leah didn't argue, nor did Will. Surprisingly, the assassins knew their way through the college. They followed silently, and out the doors. They followed the assassins to a black car, with black windows, and reinforced steel.

The taller assassin got into the driver's seat. "Drive," said the shorter assassin after Will and Leah had gotten in.

Leah looked back at the college- which was getting smaller and smaller- what an interesting day, she thought.

The assassin drove around for a while, making turns and drop-offs getting rid of tails- not that Leah felt anyone would tail them- that might follow. As Leah leaned back tiredly- she had spent most the night before reviewing the data she discovered when hacking- Leah glanced at Will, who had his arms crossed and was looking out the window, before she closed her eyes, telling herself, only a couple of minutes.

Then she fell asleep, oblivious to it all.


End file.
